carrotcountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Damusagi
Damusagi joined Carrot Country at the start of the world and is currently one of the four members of the Helper staff team of the Carrot Country server. He is the leader of the (unestablished) Fire Nation and mayor of the Boiling Rock. Damusagi serves as one of the main contributors of the Carrot Country Wiki. Background Damusagi formed the second town of the server known today as Boiling Rock, which is currently under the rule of the unofficially established region of the Fire Nation. His primary objective was to become the apex town/nation in the server, end Water Tribe, and be recognized to the server as one of the most influential, feared, and esteemed individuals of Carrot Country. However, his predominant nature had been tested a handful of times as a number of circumstances that shaped him and his domain resulted in the ambitious, thwarted, and valiant individual he is known as today. Events Start of the World arc Start of the World During the first week into the server's debut, Damusagi along with the Boiling Rock's co-founder, Gabuu, raced to see who could defeat the Ender Dragon first. Damusagi believed he was the only one who came up with the idea, but soon after he quickly learned that The_Internet and his town had beaten him to it. For now, it was better for them to seek their ideal location to set up their base of operations to later confront their opposition, the Northern Water Tribe. Like many others in the server, they traveled north to create their settlement and originally wanted to find an island that they could potentially remodel into the Boiling Rock volcano in the Avatar animated series. On their journey up to the first island they've settled in, they encountered the Water Tribe clan incredibly early on in the server out of nowhere. Both clans took their separate paths and continued their conquest due to both parties feeling they were not ready to fight yet. Damusagi and Gabuu found some islands shortly after their encounter and quickly began advancing their resources. First Crusade As both were working towards their economic growth, Damusagi had been invited to be a part of a campaign to besiege a wanted man by an unknown source. He claimed that he grew tired of the Wood Rocket resident ECRamos for burning and an extensive amount of trees around the spawn area and remote places throughout the server. With the help from ninjabob and a few members of the USSR, both Damusagi and Gabuu agreed to be involved in this skirmish known today as The First Crusade. The resulting onslaught resulted in a successful operation and forced ECRamos and those affiliated on the run. Soon after, Damusagi, the USSR, and Carrot Valley agreed to make an alliance with each other for the purpose to ensure peace with one other, and to strengthen their relations from here on out. Town Establishment Arc Establishing Towns After a long trip back home, Damusagi felt good about his involvement in the world. At the same time, he started to feel as if an impending threat had brewed up to him and his town now that he had brought the Fire Nation involved in the drama. Initially, he felt rather confident that his whereabouts were unknown to the public and that he would be hidden for a while. Later the next week, however, it came to Damusagi's realization that he had a few encounters with multiple people around his base. In one incidence, Damusagi uncovers a sky outpost that he assumed was created by ECRamos and those affiliated, but to this day still has no idea who actually made it. After seeing the sky outpost, this had him pretty concerned that his whereabouts were now known by the general public. Earlier, the Fire Nation welcomed poles, an old friend of Gabuu that worked with him and Damusagi before and contribute to the clan, and contributed to the clan he did. He intercepted the sky outpost, started the first public nether highway, created the Enderman farm, became the second person to slay the Ender Dragon, created a Wither Skeleton farm, defeated the Wither, and further accelerated the development of the Fire Nation's equipment and gear. Convinced that Damusagi could now take on anyone in the world, Gabuu conveniently encountered the Water Tribe, who had been discovered and infiltrated by none other than ECRamos. Although they were never involved in The First Crusade, the Water Tribe felt that it was still unsafe to live in their base any longer, so they decide to relocate to another area to settle, but stumbled upon Gabuu in the process. First Attack on the Water Tribe The Fire Nation began their first attack on the Water Tribe on boat. Lacking knowledge of the surrounding ocean made Damusagi late to the chase, and the resulting combat ended quickly with Rice_Trap dying to Gabuu a few hundred blocks east of Damusagi's Island and Blursk escaping alive. Despite Damusagi failing to be a part of the chase, he still believed the chase to be a success, and at the same time had thought about Water Tribe's strategy. Even though Fire Nation's situation was developing well, he still felt there were still too many problems and flaws that prevented him from officially establishing the Boiling Rock. The first two islands he discovered were too small for a proper base late game while the third and bigger island was too big to be fully protected. Now that their location had been uncovered along with the fact that ECRamos visited and burned a few trees on the third island, they ultimately decided to find a new place to settle. Establishment A few days later, Damusagi had found a perfectly sized island parallel to their amount of claim block at the time. With the island came a village off the coast that sold Mending books, a mooshroom biome up north, a vast ocean, and a few ocean monuments and mob spawners scattered in the area. Upon hearing from Damusagi, Gabuu immediately left his island and officially abandoned the archipelago of the Fire Nation's first settlement. In the meantime, ECRamos wished to improve relations with the Fire Nation, but Damusagi found his requests to be quite skeptical at first. Damusagi, however, found the perfect opportunity to test ECRamos's trust when he asked to be rescued out of the nether and agreed to help ECRamos get out of the nether. During their escape, ECRamos never hurt Damusagi a single time. In hindsight, Damusagi knew that his involvement in The First Crusade was never personal and was now ready to trust ECRamos, even showing him where his old base actually was. Damusagi started to believe that ECRamos was really desperate to find any alliances since they never had any since the start of the world. He also thought ECRamos was trustworthy of keeping peace and needed to establish healthy relations with the Fire Nation and the rest of the server. Damusagi later convinced the Triple Alliance to settle peaceful relations with ECRamos' group, which later became known as Wood Rocket. Damusagi is still reluctant, however, and still feels the need to be alert around ECRamos and his group, but would later learn about a new threat that would drastically change the fate of himself and the Fire Nation entirely. ninjabob Feud Damusagi still chose to be reluctant and kept his group's whereabouts a secret. The following day, Damusagi and his party established the second town of the server, the Boiling Rock. After seeing how his situation could not have gotten better, Damusagi believed without a doubt that no one would be able to find him and felt almost ready to conquer the Water Tribe. However, he later found out that ninjabob had spawn camped poles in their new town. Feeling rather annoyed, Damusagi decided to confront ninjabob in the nether after being told that he would be able to retrieve poles's belongings back, but fell for the trap that ninjabob had set and died in battle. Damusagi had realized that ninjabob had found the Boiling Rock through the Nether and quickly geared up for future attacks. As both Damusagi and Gabuu were getting ready, ninjabob caught both of them by surprise and they began fighting. Before they knew it, ninjabob had the upper hand, as he carried potions while the Boiling Rock did not. With the use of the nearby beacon's resistance and regeneration aura, they found ninjabob incredibly difficult to kill. The resulting battle ended with ninjabob managing to quickly defeat both Damusagi and Gabuu in a 1v2 situation. Damusagi felt that this was treachery he had not foreseen and felt so foolish to learn that he later found out that Carrot Valley had exiled him a few days prior to the attack. Damusagi did not want to let this go and believes that ninjabob was going to rely on the nether portal for any more future encounters, which gave him a plan so ingenious that it was straight-up illegal. Damusagi, without thinking, blocked off his nether portal in his town claim with obsidian. The obsidian was immediately next to the portal itself and ninjabob would later find out that he could not break out or go back to the nether. This, however, backfired on the Damusagi, which violated the rules and as a result, both Damusagi and ninjabob got penalized. Damusagi received a permanent ban which would be uplifted soon after, and ninjabob lost his Moderator rank for also breaking a server rule. Damusagi was relieved to sort things out with The_Internet, but his hatred for ninjabob began to grow. Damusagi felt his defeat against ninjabob was a huge wake up call and started preparing for any upcoming attacks. For now, Damusagi postponed his invasion plans focused on keeping his town safe and well fortified. He mined for several days until he had enough diamonds to make several backup armor sets. Damusagi also used all the stone he saved up to build a massive layer of stone bricks (90,000 stone bricks) around the island itself. During the construction of this wall, ninjabob came by and killed him. After the completion of the town's defense, he began producing new combat gear. Soon after, he convinced Gabuu that they were prepared for anything and that they had gotten a long way since the last major attack. Damusagi, however, still believed that threat still loomed around his town and grew suspicious of his surroundings. He began mapping out his island to check for any nether portals or outposts like one he saw earlier back in his old base. After closing out the remaining weak flanks and nether portals of the town, Damusagi performed a few more lookouts around the ocean and noticed someone had been climbing up the wall to attempt an infiltration. He suspected that it was ninjabob, but he was not worried at all at first since he has no way of getting into his town. As times have passed, Damusagi had been thinking about finally facing ninjabob to exact revenge. He began breeding dogs in the same room that he and Gabuu had lost the fight in and waited. A few days later, Damusagi logged back in and saw that all his dogs have disappeared, confirming that ninjabob still made occasional visits to his town and began preparing for an inevitable encounter. He took his time brushing up the interior of his base. As soon as Damusagi made sure that there were no beacons activated to make the upcoming fight uneven, ninjabob joined the game. Involvement Involved in The First Crusade Involved in the day of ninjabob's assault of the Fire Nation Involved in the Siege of the North and the Battle of the Grotto Relationships Town/Nation Damusagi's town members include: himself, Gabuu, poles, FriedWaffles, ShadowGay12375, aestheticanddead, EatNate. Alliances Soon after The First Crusade, Damusagi agreed to form an alliance, which only he calls it the "Triple Alliance", between his nation (Fire Nation), the USSR, and Carrot Valley mainly to ensue peace upon each others' futures. Later on, Wood Rocket wished to improve relations with the "Triple Alliance." Although not yet officially part of the alliance, they have agreed to bargain their peace settlement and improve their relations. Enemies On the other hand, Damusagi is currently rivaled with a former member of the Carrot Valley, ninjabob. Although they have agreed to work together in their skirmish against Wood Rocket in the First Crusade, and owing him for the creation of the Triple Alliance, ninjabob turned against him later on after his exile, and to this day has become Damusagi's greatest threat to him and his people. Before his complicated relationship with ninjabob, Damusagi's very first objective, before the server's opening, was to attack the Water Tribe clan. After getting revenge on his archenemy, Damusagi, alongside with Gabuu, had conducted a few invasion and infiltration attempts to the Northern Water Tribe base. His raids have put a mistrust on him, and began the rivalry of both clans that he had always desired from the beginning. Trivia - Was the second person to establish a town in the Carrot Country server. - Was the first person to create a town/nation in the Carrot Country discord. - He originally wanted his base to resemble the Boiling Rock Volcano from the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. - Has killed 70,818 Enderman. - Used a pickaxe 435,805 times. - Had gotten penalized during his conflict with ninjabob. - Had plans of Invading Water Tribe earlier until interfered by ninjabob and had to postpone his plans. Quotes Category:Players